Falling for a Princess
by Lerris
Summary: Chapter 3 added [Departures and Arrivals]. Tenchi Muyo xover. Tenchi left to marry Ryoko with all but Ayeka going along.
1. Default Chapter

Splashdown **Falling for a Princess   
** by Lerris Smith

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Author's Notes: This is intended to be a oneshot. I don't quite consider this final form, but its hopefully still decent. If anyone is curious, this was what I wrote when I wanted to write something but didn't find the motivation for the others. As always let me know what you think, particularly if I mess up anything thats easy to fix. _Thoughts are shown like this._

* * *

"Ranma no Baka!" shouted the youngest Tendo. It should have gone like every other time. Normally Ranma's ki flow patterns were good enough to absorb the majority of any impact, even if taken by surprise. Today was not normal though. To think a simple thing like the flu could disrupt his ki flows to such an extent. It had preoccupied him all morning since the angry tomboy had first woken him up with the bucket of water. Fortunately the furo was warm and he could think in there. Unfortunately, he felt horrible and had come to no solution by the time they had left for school. He truly hadn't noticed Akane's rage. It was so common that it didn't get past the part of his mind that filtered out unimportant details to give him the warning he needed to dodge the mallet. This prooved to be very unfortunate for the pigtailed martial artist, as the bones in his right arm shattered with the resulting impact cracking many of his ribs and puncturing a lung as the battered martial artists sailed out of Nerima airspace. 

"Serves the baka right." She then stomped off so she wouldn't be late to class.

* * *

Ranma had lost consciousness shortly after the impact so at least was temporarily spared feeling the agony of having his body literally smashed. Of course had he been awake he might have been able to make a feeble attempt to direct his ki to heal some of the damage, but this was not to be. 

The residual ki the tomboy had imparted continued to surround the red and black projectile. The energy was slowly used up as the miles flew by and a forested area came into view by the time Ranma began to lose altitude. The end of this spectacular, record breaking, flight came when the projectile crashed into the water near where a pretty purple haired, red eyed woman was resting. The impact sent water over a hundred feet away. _That looked like a person. No it couldn't be. Where would a person come from?_ The soaked princess with the puffy eyes quickly decided to check, since letting someone die in front of her was unthinkable. She regretted ruining her clothes, but hurriedly tossed her cloak aside and reached under the water. She soon found a leg. Sensing the need to get whoever it was out before they suffocated she pulled and fell on her rear. The water covered her to her chin. Getting up she slowly dragged the inert form to the bank. 

Azaka and Kamadaki sensed their mistress's distress through the very slight telepathing link forged between gaurdians and their masters. They soon came upon the red headed girl and the princess. 

"Azaka, Kamadaki. She is hurt bad. Initiate a stasis field and carry her to Washu fast." 

"Yes mistress." 

Soon a blue corona enveloped the red head and she floated along between the guardians. The arrival at the Masaki home was a bit of a disappointment though. 

Azaka said, "Didn't Washu-chan go with the rest of them to Tenchi's wedding?" 

Kamadaki said, "Shh, don't remind..." 

"I am right here you know." said the annoyed purple haired princess, as she tried to move her dripping hair out of her face. "Well what can we do without Washu? This girl is really messed up. Can you heal her?" 

Kamadaki said, "No mistress. The stasis field is the limit of our medical ability. Ryuoh's is gone as well so any medical gear there is gone.." 

"And no one can even open Washu's lab without her." Ayeka sighed. "Besides even attempting to use equipment in her lab without her help might kill someone. How long can you maintain the stasis field?" 

Azaka said, "No more than another hour. Stasis fields require a lot of energy." 

"What about power from the house?" 

"We have no way of converting the power. It would be inadequate in any case." 

_This is not good. The others are far away and may not be back for months. That bitch is probably marrying my Tenchi right now._ She fought down her anger. This would not help whoever this was. Nor could they get to a hospital on this world in time, even if it would have made a difference with her in so bad of shape. _There was always... No that had not been done since.. Still what other option do I have? Besides its not as if my life is worth much anyway. Tenchi is gone. He even refused to take me as a co wife when I brought it up claiming he only loved Ryoko and would not be unfaithful. They were probably in bed right now. No I will not think of him doing that with her. I will not._

"Bring her." 

She led them into the living room and unfolded the couch into a bed. She didn't really like the location much, but no one was here and if this worked she needed to be central to things. 

"Place her on the bed and when I tell you release the stasis field and remove her clothing." 

"But princess, if we do that she will die." said Kamadaki. 

"I know a way." 

Azaka seemed to float lower for a moment. "You must not. You are needed. She is only..." 

"Do it now." 

The guardians were impressed with their princess and worried for her, yet they obeyed as Ranma-chan floated down to the bed and was gently deposited on the bed. As the stasis field released, the blood started to flow once again out of her damaged arm and side. Ayeka gave a silent prayer to Tsunami as she quickly stripped of her clothing. It worked better the more contact area they had and there seemed little point in modesty just to fail at what she hoped to accomplish. _I wonder what Ryoko would say now. No I will not think of that woman._ She crawled on the bed and gently brought the red head as close as possible to her body. It was strange to have the other girls well endowed breasts against her own and their legs twined losely together so as not to cause further damage. She gently wrapped her left arm around the mangled form of the red haired girls right arm, being careful not to cause any more pain than necessarily. _Well thats about the best I can do. It is time to begin._

Ayeka focused on her link to the Jurai heritage and called it forth letting its aura float to the top of her skin. There it lay. The key to their power, to their long life. In a very real way it protected their souls and even helped them heal what would kill others. That was the key. Now to open the lock. She focused her senses on the Jurai energy where it touched Ranma's skin. She then proceeded to break the bonds that bound the energy to her and her alone where their skin touched. Immediately she felt weaker as the energy that tied her to the great trees and to her own tree started to leech away from her. She focused and pushed the energy outward until it just covered and surrounded the two of them. It took almost an hour to force the energy to fully cover the red head and she was getting weak. She quickly focused on the remains of the seal, forcing its regeneration and sealing around the naked pair. Soon unconsciousness claimed her as the final threads of the seal were finished. Her last thoughts were surprise and fear at how much energy she had used. 

"We have to do something." said Azaka. 

"We can do nothing, well nothing except conserve power till we have enough to channel a message through subspace to reach Washu." 

"What about the galaxy police or someone on Jurai. Surely Tenchi..." 

"Washu is our best bet and she can easily inform the others anyway."

* * *

Time passed as the undressed pair remained oblivious to the world around them. The severe damage to Ranma's side, ribs, and internal organs was enough to keep even Ranma Saotome unconscious, especially when the Jurian healing trance was added to the mix. 

It was wierd. It was as if Ranma watched the entire life of a purple haired girl. She saw the young woman's strange attraction for her half brother. It seemed more like loneliness to him since Yosho was about the only one who ever paid attention to the young princess. Ranma could relate to that easily enough. Later he saw as a demon attacked their world. Her little sister was hurt and somehow still ok. It was quite odd. She saw Yosho take off after the demon and then the purple haired girl he now knew as Ayeka began her own journey through the stars to end up here. She saw the kindness of a young boy ending in the breaking of her heart. Finally she saw herself falling into a pond mangled. That didn't make any sense at all. If she was hurt that bad then.. _Am I dead?_

Ayeka saw a young boy taken from his mother and tossed in a pit of starving cats. She vowed to make whoever it was pay as the boy grew crazed and somehow killed the cats escaping. She saw his only friend cheated by the fat man, as he continued on his so called training journey that seemed little more than elaborate torture. She saw it all and she was in awe. The boy called Ranma grabbed onto the teachings of the masters he encountered pattering much of his honor after those he truly admired. It was amazing how well the boy was turning out given his so called father. She was amazed as he grew leaps and bounds in the art. Soon she even understood much of the training as one having watched it all. Then she came to the strange pools and knew the true nature of the one draped over her body. _A boy. A boy is lying on me naked._ It was odd, but after seeing his whole life she could bring herself to regret it not a whit. She then saw the girl offering the pseudo girl friendship and getting it crushed with a table. The chaos of Nerima passed through her eyes and she saw it all. The failed wedding nearly made her heart break until the bombs went off and she felt nothing but relief. And then months later the boy got sick and ended here thanks to his so called fiancée. 

Outside in the real world almost a day had passed and things were not going well. Ranma's organs were healing at a vastly accelerated pace, but Ayeka was reaching her limits for what she could draw of the Jurai power. The flu virus had weakened Ranma greatly and the foreign energy coursing through her body was making it harder for Ranma's natural ki paths to reestablish themselves. The guardians had just finished the subspace message to Washu when they sensed it. Ayeka's Jurai power was failing. It would not be long now. Jurai power changed people once it grew in them. It became a part of them and they could no longer live with its absense. They did the only thing they could and said a silent prayer to Tsunami.

* * *

Washu cursed upon reading the message. The condition of whoever Ayeka had found was bad, very bad. Ayeka's plan was foolish and just going to kill both of them. She might have bought whoever it was time, but that was all. She did the only thing she could and ran and found Sasami. 

"Sasami, Ayeka is dying. She needs Tsunami's help now." 

"Onechan dying?" Sasami's voice cracked as she ran off to her room and grabbed some sleeping pills and then to the grove. She quickly went to lay down by the largest and oldest tree of Jurai and swallowed a couple of the pills. Given the dosage she should be asleep in minutes. She called forth Tsunami with her mind as she drifted off to sleep. 

Washu watched from nearby as the little princess curled up hastily by the tree. After she fell asleep Washu pulled a blanket out of subspace and covered her. Before long Tsunami's form rose out of the small girl and faced Washu. 

"What is wrong?" 

"Tenchi marrying Ryoko must have made Ayeka reckless. She is trying to save a severly injured girl with her Jurai power." 

"But it won't work. Her body will acclimate to the power and even heal if Ayeka can maintain it, but once its gone she will die even if her body is healed. That is the cost of the Jurai heritage." 

"Don't you think I know that? Your the only one who can get there in time and I don't want that girl dying because of my daughter." 

With that Tsunami stepped into the tree and was gone. Washu touched some keys on her light computer and disappeared only to reappear on her new ship. Washu sighed. "I never even got a chance to finish it." As with all of Washu's designs she strove to take it to the next level and make it do things that really shouldn't be possible. 

"Computer plot a course to Earth and engage at maximum speed." 

"Maximum speed requires conversion of ships mass. No return trip will be possible." 

"Do it." Washu grumbled about stupid computers. Just who did they think she was? She built the dang thing and it has to tell her the cost of using the max speed? Still she was pondering giving it to Tenchi as a gift, hence the warning message. _Oh well. At least this time I made sure the mass conversion protocols regulated the conversion to use all the non essential structure first. I suppose this is as good a time as any to test the work._ Washu suddenly has a bad feeling.

* * *

Tsunami walked out of Funaho's trunk cupping something in her hands. She ran up the hill to the house. Before long she came to the sleeping and rather nude pair. She also saw the stasis field the guardians were trying to establish fizzle. There wasn't much time. She brought forth her own power and fed it to the small seed in her hands giving it power. She spread her hands and willed the seed into Ranma's body. She was not Jurian, but now, in a way she would be, or rather he would be if what she sensed was true. 

There was nothing to do now but wait. The seed should have enough power to save them and they were still linked. The danger of removing that link was too great for her to even attempt now and far safer if Ayeka did it anyway. She just hoped there would be no consequences for Ayeka when it was all done. Almost a day passed and the seed grew and spread its pathways throughout the pigtailed martial artist providing energy and stabilizing the link between them. The healing began to speed up again. Now ribs were healed and the energy was beginning to focus on the external damage. The surplus energy spilled over to Ayeka and began to restore her badly depleted reserves. 

Before long Washu showed up sooty and bedraggled. Tsunami stared at the smoky figure of a genius scientist before her. 

"I am such a genius. From Jurai to here in almost a day." said the still smoking Washu. "Give me time and I'll even beat Throne's emergency speed." 

Tsunami chuckled. "I'm sure you will. I must return. Sasami cannot live without me for much longer. I gave him a seed." 

Washu quirked her eye. "Is that wise? Wait a second him?" Washu looked over the pair and brought out her computer and tapped some keys. 

"It was the only way to save both of them. As to the other, there is some kind of transformation field applied to him to make him physically a girl. I'm sure you can figure it out." 

Washu nodded. Dreams of guinea pigs flashed through her eyes. "I will watch over them. There is no need to tell the others. We might as well give this pair some peace and quiet to recover." 

Tsunami nodded and walked back to Funaho so she could return to Sasami.

* * *

Days passed and the remaining damage healed. Washu's machines easily replaced nutrients and removed wastes from their bodies in non obvious ways. After some scans that were illegal in most parts of the universe Washu soon knew everything there was to know about Ranma's little problem. It took all her will to resist the temptation to materialize a cup of hot water over her, but it was best for their healing to leave things as is. As they neared consciousness and incidentally full health for both of them, she punched a few buttons and their cleaned clothes appeared around them.

* * *

Ranma sat on the shrine steps and pondered how his life had changed. Washu said he might live for thousands of years now. He couldn't believe it. His curse was even a little different. If he tried he could sometimes resist the change, but only sometimes. All in all, he was amazed to even be alive given the recordings of his condition the guardians showed him. Then there was this odd link with Ayeka. He could even feel dimly what she was feeling sometimes, but only sometimes. Apparently what Ayeka had done to save him combined with what Tsunami had done had severed her connection to her space tree. They were linked to each other in a quite odd way, but it didn't seem to concern Washu. Basically if either died the other might follow soon, but not even the great Washu could say for sure. 

"What is that expression? Penny for your thoughts?" 

"I was just pondering what to do now? The tomboy is probably throwing a fit and the other fiancées and.." 

"Why do anything? What have you got to go back for? You could stay here." 

Ranma knew she was right. Neither of them had a reason to go anywhere. This Tenchi that left her for another woman and his so called fiancées who only wanted a prize. Besides he owed Ayeka too much. He owed her his life and the idea of spending it with this rather exotic and beautiful woman brought a smile to his face. 

"I would like that." 

In truth Ranma would miss Kasumi and Ukyo a little, and maybe even occasionally Nabiki for she had her moments. She thought Nabiki might eventually manage to track him down, but that could be delt with when and if it happened. 

"Would you like to learn a bit of the art?" 

"But I'm a .."' 

He smiled at her and held her hand. "Yes I know your a royal princess, but each of us was born with a so called destiny in front of us by our parents, and you know how well those turn out. Come on. I promise it will be fun." 

Ayeka smiled a small but genuine smile. "Okay. Yes. I would like that Ranma." 

Just then a passing cloud decide to unload part of its contents on the pair. 

"Water, why does it always have to be water?" 

Ayeka laughed and laughed and laughed until Ranma-chan tried to get her revenge by tickling the purple haired woman. The art of anything goes tickle torture began that night.

* * *

Washu sat against Funaho and stared at the pair on her computer's screen. She was not Jurian so talking with the spacetrees was difficult for her. Still being near Funaho helped, and Tsunami was her sister after all. 

"They make a good couple, do they not?" sent Washu. 

"That they do. Oh, if your curious, your daughter is pregnant." 

"It took him long enough. I was about to send them instruction manuals." 

Tsunami's silvery laugh came through the link. "I can just see that. Well Sasami will wake soon. Send the pair my best wishes. I just hope, that just for once, the potential in those two will not be needed, that they get a chance to just live." 

Washu laughed. "You haven't heard the stories about the characters he used to put up with. No when they finally find their way here, things are going to get interesting." 

"Record it for me will you?" 

"Sure sis."

* * *

Author's Notes: Apparently before, the upload of this got cut off before the end. The LaTeX document I'm working on has a command for fiancee that replaces it with the version with the accent character. For some reason that is not doing what its supposed to, although why is unclear. For now the accent characters are getting removed. Some reviewers wanted this to be longer, but I did intend this to remain a one shot, at least for awhile. If anyone wants to use the idea or whatever they are more than welcome to. If instead of ideas, someone uses a substantial portion of a chapter of fanfiction I wrote in their own work then they should give clear credit, but beyond that I could care less. In some ways I dislike the idea of giving Ranma a Jurian seed. For one its not original, although I don't remember the exact fic offhand. At any rate if anyones curious, if I continue this later, it will not turn into a god fic. Actually now that I'm thinking about it, I guess I'll write a short scene preview that may or may not ever go into a hypothetical chapter 2 that may or may not ever get wrote. Have I met my disclaimer quota for the day? Yes. Good :) P.S. I'm not going to spellcheck or even read over this next part right now.

* * *

Sweat poured from his brow as he tried to complete the kata again at speed. He could not believe the effort he was using and still he looked like a third rate amateur. _Ukyo could probably kick my arse now._ Ranma sighed. He had thought whatever weakness he felt after his recovery would be temporary, but over a week had passed and he could not call his ki up for the smallest things, let alone something difficult like a ki attack. He could punch hundreds of times a second before, but now he could only manage perhaps ten. _Its amazing how much you take for granted until its gone and you feel the emptiness of its absense. I must have been actively using my internal energy to boost my abilities for years._

Ayeka was caught up in the grace of observing his sweating form. It was most entrancing, yet he seemed sad to her. "Is something wrong Ranma-san?" 

"What? Oh? Nothing is wrong. It is just that..." 

"I think I can explain." exclaimed the red headed juvenile appearing scientist. 

"Washu-san."' 

Washu pulled out a big impressive looking gun out of subspace with lots of blinking lights. It began to glow as she pressed the trigger part way down and aimed for Ayeka." 

Ayeka sweatdropped. "Washu-chan please tell us." 

Washu fired, causing a blue ray to emit from the beam and strike Ayeka in the chest. 

Ranma ran over and was about to kick the gun out of her hand when he was stopped by a shield. 

"Relax. Look." 

Ranma looked over to see a very annoyed princess with all of her hair standing straight up. "Hummph. You were going to tell us something Washu-chan." She made the last sound almost like an expletive. 

"Oh yes. Lets see." She flipped out her light computer and tapped a few keys. "You see, Ranma here, was a rather rare human. He has learned to tap his own lifeforce to such an extent to do truly phenomenal things like boost his speed and strength and apparently even throw energy blasts. It has some similarities to Ryoko's abilities." 

"So whats wrong with me?" 

"Wrong? Well nothing is wrong, persay. Its just that, well your body no longer has the potential to create energy like you are used to using." 

"What you mean I'm going to be weak for the rest of my life? I didn't spend over 12 years training just to be this pathetic." 

"Well if you continually try to fight with bioenergy then yes. I know I've told you about the power of Jurai that is within you now. You must learn to use it." 

"How? Can you teach me?" 

Washu shook her head no. 

"I can teach you." 

Ranma turned to Ayeka. "You can?" 

"Well I've never taught anyone, but I know some. I'll try." 

"There is one more problem. My scans have shown the energy pathways in your body. While they cannot be effectively used for significant quantities of bio energy anymore, they do pose a problem in that they act as barriers to the flow of Jurian energy. That combined with your newness to Jurian energy will make it much harder. It may take many years for you.." 

"Years? You have got to be kidding me." 

"I'm afraid not. It is thanks to that Jurian energy that your even alive, but your body was not ready for it. In time it will adapt, and you can learn how to adapt, but just don't expect miracles. In time you will probably get as strong as you were before or maybe even stronger, but it will take that time." 

Ranma felt a bit guilty. Here he was complaining, when by all rights he should be dead. He turned to face the middle of the two of them and bowed. "I am sorry. I am greatful for your help." 

"Ranma-san there is no need to apologize." 

"Don't worry. Just a few samples and we will call it even." 

Ranma had a bad feeling about this. He hoped he didn't have to face any of the NWC anytime soon.

* * *

2005-08-04 


	2. Takeoff

Takeoff **Falling for a Princess   
** by Lerris Smith

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Author's Notes: In this story the Masaki shrine is in Yokohama which is a bit less than 50 miles southwest of Tokyo. 

"Where is that inept daughter of mine?" 

"Your highness, she stayed behind on Earth when Tenchi-sama returned home with Ryoko-sama." came from a short balding man standing a few feet away. 

Asuza gave a brief glare to his secretary, who found something to do elsewhere. 

Yosho spoke up. "I think Ayeka loved Tenchi. It must have been too painful for her to see them married." 

"Painful? Painful? It is her duty. Personal considerations for her feelings do not enter into it. She is 732 years old. It is about time she acted her age." 

"You know that she spent almost 714 years in cryosleep while Ryuoh searched for me. Frankly, I'm amazed you allowed that." 

"What choice did I have? Ryuoh refused to reveal her position, and we could hardly let it be known that the royal princess of Jurai had run away." 

"So her search for me became an official duty?" 

"More or less. Regardless, enough is enough. Tenchi and Ryoko have their duty and they are going to do it, even if they grumble about it." 

"Oh? Just what have you assigned them." 

"Telenar III" 

"A pretty little mostly ocean world. It is not even too far from here. A wedding present perhaps?" 

Asuza smirked. "Well, he did just get married after all. Besides, it still has a population of six million people. I'd say he will stay busy, although whether his wife will ever be much of a queen..." 

Yosho smiled. "I wouldn't let her hear you say that. But anyway, just what did you have in mind for Ayeka?" 

"Karna. I would like her to govern there." 

"Karna?" 

"It is a small world on the rim of galaxy. The settlement is barely six months old." 

"Isn't that a bit much? Ayeka had never governed and a new colony almost always has problems." 

"She has the training, and it may get her mind off this Tenchi nonsense." 

Yosho wondered if there were any other reasons for this idea. There certainly weren't a lack of people wanting governing positions. You could trip over dozens of them at any meeting of the court. There must be a deeper reason, yet he doubted he would be told more regardless of what he asked. "I'll pack my bags." 

"Pack? Whatever for?" 

"Remember Ryooh returned to Jurai after the link with Ayeka was broken. She awaits Sasami to undergo the formal ritual of bonding even now." 

"Ah, so they are still going through that. Well I suppose it is good to keep some secrets. It almost seems a bit silly though considering she is linked to Tsunami already. I doubt there is a Jurian ship in the fleet that would think of refusing a request from her." 

"Yes, some secrets must be kept. It would confuse our people to know the truth. At any rate, how else is Ayeka to get here if without a ship? I don't think Washu has had time to build another yet." 

"Oh that? A ship is already on its way to get her from Karna." 

"You are sending your own daughter to a barely settled rim world in the back of beyond without any help whatsoever?" 

"You worry too much. Everything will be fine. Join me for dinner. It is about time we discuss your grandson. The boy has considerable power, but his control is sorely lacking..."

* * *

"So how do I learn to use this Jurai power?" 

"My teacher always said that the path to learn control of the Jurai power is unique for everyone." Ayeka paused and stared at Ranma's form for a minute as if studying him. 

"I remember a little of how you learned from before, but it is just flashes and pieces." 

"I was about Sasami's age when I began learning. I once asked my sensei what I most needed to learn to control the power of Jurai. Do you remember what he said?" 

"No. I remember what he looked like. He was short, with graying hair and red eyes." 

Ayeka smiled at the memory of her childhood teacher. "His name was Andreas. He said the most important thing to controlling the power of Jurai is a purity of purpose. That when one's purpose is sure, mind, heart, and body can attain harmony, allowing control of the power of Jurai. I never really understood until after Kagato kidnapped me." 

"I remember that. You managed to break out of your imprisonment when you.." 

"When I wanted, with all my heart, to do something to save Tenchi." 

Ranma regretted having the conversation return to Tenchi. It always upset her, and he didn't want to do that. Still this is where they were. Ranma knew he was different now. It wasn't because of this power of Jurai he couldn't even touch, it was because of seeing Ayeka's life through her eyes. Even if he could only remember fragments now, it still taught him so much. 

Ayeka's eyes were downcast as she was once again lost in those memories. Suddenly she felt Ranma gently tilting her chin so he could look in her eyes. "You were very brave. You believed that your actions would lead to your death, yet you stood up for who you cared about." 

"But Ranma-san, I.." 

"You think, that somehow you are a failure, that if you had trained harder, if you had tried harder, if you didn't let Ryoko bring out the worst in you, that maybe, just maybe, you could have been stronger then and later, and Tenchi wouldn't have left you." 

"Well, am I wrong?" 

Despite his newfound understanding of people, Ranma struggled now to think of the best thing to say. You could almost see the sweat begin to bead on his face due to the difficulty of the task. Finally inspiration struck and with a small smile he said two words. "Perhaps not." 

Ayeka replied sarcastically, "Some help you are." 

"Hey, don't blame me. I mean after all, if you are suddenly a failure, because in hindsight you could have made lots of better choices, then what does that make me huh? I mean, telling Akane that I was better built to boot was hardly the start of a perfect track record." 

Ayeka remembered that moment and the table that soon followed and broke down in laughter. 

After almost a minute she was still laughing. "Hey, it wasn't that funny." 

"I'm better built to boot..." Laughter continued to emerge from her as she tried to get herself under control only to hear the words in her mind again and see the table. Soon enough Ranma joined in.

* * *

Washu was worried. Despite the time that had passed Ranma was no closer to assimilating control over his Jurian energy. His growing friendship with Ayeka was nice to see, especially given Ayeka's recent heartache, and that made matters worse in some ways. Ranma's lack of control of the Jurian power had to be fixed. As a daughter of the royal house of Jurai Ayeka basically had a target painted on her back, as did anyone she cared about. She stepped through a portal to near where they were picnicking. It was really a rather lovely site with a view of the entire valley. 

"Hello you two." 

"Washu-san" 

"Washu-chan." 

Washu was tempted to take Ayeka to task on the Washu-san, but it was not in her nature to address someone informally. Politeness and formality had been made a part of her ever since she was born. "Are you making any progress learning to control the power of Jurai Ranma?" She knew the answer of course, but sometimes questions had to be asked for conversation's sake. 

"No, Ayeka has explained and it all makes sense, but I haven't been able to do anything yet." 

"He is trying very hard Washu-san. I'm sure that he will figure it out soon." 

"Perhaps Ayeka. Perhaps, but I rather doubt it." 

"Hey, I'll learn it. There is no martial arts technique I can't learn." 

"Well if you don't want my help, thats okay, but you should know that Ayeka, as a daughter of the house of Jurai is a target, as is anyone she befriends. Jurai protects Earth and very few know she is here. It may be that myself or Yosho, when he returns, can protect her, but we can't be everywhere at once.." 

"Washu-san." said Ayeka softly. She knew it was all true, but it was basically the choice between staying here or returning to Jurai and she could not face the second now. _I love my world, but I have no desire to go back and be the dutiful princess and see him every day. Still, it's not fair to Ranma._ "I could return home. I would be safe on Jurai." 

"But you don't want to do that do you?" inquired Ranma. 

"No, but it is not right to put you in danger for me. The last time it took everyone to free me and if you are near me and of no strategic importance then.." 

"you would be killed." finished Washu. "It is more complex than that of course. Ayeka can't just go off to Jurai and leave Ranma here anymore. One depends on the other and the distance is too great and it is for too long. The only realistic option is for Ranma to learn to control his Jurai power either as he has been or with my help." 

"I thought you said you couldn't teach me." 

"That remains unchanged. I cannot directly teach you how to use the power of Jurai, but I can help you eliminate one of the reasons for why you are are unable to access it. Mind, heart, and body must be in sync to access the Jurai power. Are yours?" With that she stepped backwards into a portal that appeared.

* * *

"Ranma-san, what do you think she meant?" 

"You know if you were to ask me before I got malleted here, I doubt I would have realized the answer. Whatever happens I do not regret any of it. For once I can truly see and for that I thank you." 

"You're welcome Ranma-san." 

"I think what Washu means is because of the craziness of my life, my mind and heart are not really together in things. I don't really want to go back to the chaos of my life, but I can't just ignore the mess back there. At least I think thats what she meant, but maybe she knows something else." 

"Lets go ask her then."

* * *

Ranma and Ayeka walked into the Masaki house to see Washu sitting on a floating chair typing away at her holographic computer. 

Ranma stepped on his ego a bit and asked, "I think I may need some help Washu-chan. Will you help me?" 

"Of course Ranma. Tell me, did you figure it out?" 

"Well I figured the fiancées and the Nerima mess.." 

"True, that is important that you either solve or just get over it, but it is not the most important problem." 

"Then what?" 

"Washu tapped a few more keys on her keyboard and then a holographic cat appeared and meowed." 

Ranma instantly broke out in a cold sweat and was about to leave the room when the cat disappeared. "The Nekoken." 

"Well, I will admit that a trick to get a young fighter to access his internal bio energies and primitive reflexes is impressive, the real problem is the mental trauma. I rather doubt you could access the Nekoken claws or speed anymore anyway." 

"You mean I'd act like a cat and be helpless?" 

"Most likely, yes." 

"How the heck am I going to cure my fear of c..ats? I can't even say the word without stuttering." 

"Had it been recent I could have erased the memory from you, but it is deeply ingrained now. Even if I managed to remove those memories the trauma would remain. No, the only way you are going to get over this fear is to face it, albiet under somewhat controlled conditions." 

"Face it? You have got to be kidding. With the nekoken..." 

Ranma shivered at the thought, which seemed to make Washu's point to those present. "You were saying?" 

"Oh."

* * *

Washu had setup a small artificial dimension she sometimes used to relax in to be the place for Ranma to face his fears. Ayeka had volunteered and Washu had readily agreed that she should be there as well. The place was filled with cats that would obey Ayeka's commands. _My sister will undoubtedly tease me about being a matchmaker, but it was my daughter who took away the one she loved._

Washu was really proud of her latest setup. She had even managed to separate the time axis of the artificial dimension from the universal one with the end result being a week passing there for a day here. _I really wish I could improve the odds of success to more than 57. Oh well, it only took me two hundred years to learn to tell convincing lies. Sometimes lies are needed though, and some gambles are better taken now than later._

* * *

They spent the first few hours looking around the place. The red tinted sky and orange ocean were quite strange to Ranma. It made them both look a bit different. Ayeka's hair seemed more red than it truly was, and her eyes almost seemed to glow with a reddish light. His eyes almost seemed to be light purple rather than their normal ocean blue. Ranma's hair took on red highlights in male form and practically glowed in girl form, as demonstrated by a sudden shower. A nearby hot spring restored him to his birth gender while a modest cottage provided dry clothing. They had decided to eat a picnic lunch before beginning. Ranma yawned as the peacefulness of the place and the company caused him to relax. It seemed such an odd sensation to be nearly certain no one was going to shout, "Prepare to die" or as had been more common of late, to simply try to kill him without warning.

* * *

Ranma yawned. The meal was great. It was so peaceful here, so unlike her life before now. Well the random shower that lasted just long enough to change him into a girl was annoying, but it just wasn't worth the effort to change back. 

Ayeka thought it would be a good time to begin, so she softly called for one to come. As Ranma leaned back against the tree and was about to nod off the kitten came up to her and rubbed up against her leg. 

In her semi conscious state it felt pleasant, but some part of her felt something was wrong which soon stirred the rest to wakefulness. She spotted the evil creature. "Gaaahhh." She jumped up and away looking around for anymore of them. 

Ayeka's tone was firm yet kind. "Ranma-san you must face this. Look, she is just a kitten. How could this little white kitten harm you?" She reached over and picked up the kitten carefully and began petting her. 

Ranma was torn. She didn't want to be here. Not with that nearby. _Not again. Not again. Please father not again._ She shook as he once again found himself in the dark, and putrid pit filled with the smell of urine and feces. They were clawing at him. He had to protect his eyes. 

Ayeka saw her fear, and was thankful that her experience of his memories was not too detailed in that area. She cursed mentally at the confusion of gender pronouns that resulted when thinking about Ranma-san. She raised her voice and brought forth the tone of command she had been taught. "Ranma. Listen. You are safe. You are not in the pit. You are in no danger. You are safe." She repeated it over and over again, willing the certainty in her voice to help her believe. Eventually, she soon gave up and sent the kitten away. She knew she wasn't the best at these things, but she did remember her own mother sometimes, and there were the few hugs Katsuhito or Tenchi gave her when she was upset. _Now why did I have to think of Tenchi?_ She forced that thought out of her mind as she gathered the smaller girl into her arms. Her voice was no longer commanding, but instead sympathetic and understanding when she said, "It is ok. It will be ok." Soon enough Ranma had fallen asleep and Ayeka wondered what she would do now. _Despite appearances, even in his girl form, Ranma is not light. I'll let her sleep for a few more minutes and then I'm waking her up._ She had just finished repeating the same thought to herself a fifth time when sleep claimed her. A small picnic blanket that was lying nearby acted as a makeshift pillow. 

Before long the little white kitten came back and made itself comfortable between the sleeping pair. This caused Ranma's breathing to speed up, but she remained asleep. 

Ranma yawned. _I've gotta thank Kasumi for getting me this nice pillow. This is the softest... Uh oh, this isn't a pillow._ She pulled her head back a little to see what was going on and saw an example in contrasts that might make a poet weep. Ayeka looked so peaceful and happy there asleep with a wrinkled shirt showing the outlines of her flawless body. It was difficult for Ranma to concentrate on that perfection with the malignant evil that rested just below her right shoulder. It pretended to be harmless with that face and that unconscious hum that tried to lull its targets into complacency, but Ranma knew. She knew down to the core of her being of the danger that lay there. She had to run. She had to get away, but fear and confusion immobilized her body. It was there. It was always there when she was afraid. She had never told anyone of it. Her father had beat into her over and over again how one must never show weakness and her life had demonstrated it often enough. Her father had certainly taken advantage of any weakness shown, which is why he had vowed long ago never to show any. Unfortunately willpower is sometimes not enough, and with the Nekoken it never was. 

She tried to pull away but Ayeka's arms were around her and grew tighter preventing her escape. The evil creature was now stretching in preparation for dealing with its intended victim. It stretched its claws out and grabbed ahold of Ranma's shirt. That one small furry paw triggered something that a demi-god even failed to do, for it sent the consciousness of Ranma Saotome into the very depths of her mind. 

Ayeka was a deep sleeper by nature, and not even the tugging on her arms as Ranma tried to get up was quite enough to fully bring the first princess of Jurai to wakefulness. It took the loud and plaintive meow that followed to finish the job. Ayeka blinked and tried to figure out what was going on. _Ranma fell asleep and then. Oh, I must have fallen asleep too. Wait a second. Ranma just meowed. Uh oh._

Ranma playfully rubbed her head up against Ayeka's chest and along side her head. She then started licking the side of Ayeka's cheek and meowing. Ranma then jumped up and looked around, incidentally causing the little kitten to tumble to the grass. She rolled around on the grass and then glanced back at Ayeka who was sitting still looking at her. 

Ranma playfully batted her hand at Ayeka to try to entice her playmate. 

Ayeka fended Ranma's hands away. She knew that there was no danger of the energy claws, since Ranma no longer had the ability to call them forth, and Ayeka knew in a way that just could not be explained, that Ranma would never hurt her. _Perhaps it comes from seeing his life during that time, even if I can't recall but bits and pieces._ Ayeka smiled causing Ranma-chan to smile as well, before she jumped at Ranma-chan and proceeded to prove just how disadvantageous that sensitive female body was. No one beat Ayeka at tickle wars. _I'm definitely glad Ranma won't remember this._ "No. Not there. Anywhere but there." Ranma proved, that even while acting like a cat, he was the master at learning during all forms of battle. Despite her much vaunted prowess in the tickle fight, Ayeka was losing as Ranma took all her best moves and used them against her. "Not fair. It's not fair." Finally the pair was exhausted, with Ranma falling asleep once again on top of the Jurian princess. As Ayeka let sleep's embrace claim her, a smile and a look of contentment not seen for many years on the young princess graced her face.

* * *

Ayeka yawned and blushed in memory. If her mother ever heard of it, she would never hear the end of it, but it was fun. _I wish Tenchi would have.. No I will not think of him. He has made his choice and it's over. I will not think of him._ Now that the past had snuck in and took a hammer to her good mood she decided it was time to get up and stop feeling sorry for herself. As her nanny always said, "Self pity is just an excuse people use to avoid facing reality." She nudged Ranma-chan and said, "Ranma-san its time to wakeup." 

Ranma continued sleeping peacefully. 

"Please wakeup Ranma-san. I need to use the restroom." 

This again failed. Ayeka huffed quietly. It was okay not to act like a princess, as long as no one saw you, or at least that's what her nanny would say. She then thought about who she was trying to wake and decided to try another tactic. 

"Ranma-san wakeup or breakfast will get cold." This was of course not true, as she had not made any breakfast. For that matter, there was no kitchen in that house, but rather some automatic machine that did it all for you. She figured it was just as well that no kitchen existed here. One of the few things Ayeka remembered well, was Akane's attempts at cooking and she knew her own cooking was unfortunately on par. The memory of the taste of Akane's cooking was more than enough to convince Ayeka of how wonderful Washu's autochef was. 

As Ayeka finished her sentence about breakfast, Ranma jumped into wakefulness and into a standing position almost before the sound waves had a chance to fade into oblivion. She looked around and not seeing anything familiar other than Ayeka asked, "Um. You were saying something about breakfast?" 

Ayeka laughed daintily and rose gracefully to her feet. "Come Ranma-san, let's go see what that machine of Washu-san's can make."

* * *

All in all, it took almost two months in there to completely remove Ranma's fear of cats. Ayeka got to play with Neko Ranma a few more times during Ranma's training, but she never told Ranma of any of it, saying only that nothing much happened when asked. It just wouldn't be dignified for it to be known that a Jurian princess acted in such a manner. It was also a very precious memory, that for now, she wanted to keep for herself. Besides she knew how proud Ranma was and respected that, and more importantly, she was the first princess of Jurai, and the first princess of Jurai just did not lose, repeatedly, at tickle fights. Still she was going to miss Neko Ranma. _I hope he can be a little like that again someday._ She then realized what her thoughts implied and was surprised at them. He was not royalty, yet he had a strength and power that she could not help but admire. Tenchi, for all his sword training, really just relied on his special Jurian heritage whenever he got into a bind. Ranma had done things nearly as impressive, with nothing more than the potential of an ordinary human. She was now certain that Ranma would master the Jurai gift, for as he ofted said, "Ranma Saotome never loses." He had not lost to the insane training of his father, the endless challenges and fights. He had not even lost against his deepest fear. Yes, there was a lot to admire about Ranma Saotome. She smiled as she figured out something she should have seen long ago. Her father would never approve of any relationship with a mere human, but someone blessed by Tsunami herself, now that was another matter. It was all a matter of spin, and she was, after all, taught to be a queen. 

The final test took over a day, at least from Ranma's point of view. Ranma had to feed and care for almost a hundred of them by himself, as Ayeka had exited the dimension so he could truly take the test on his own. Ayeka was sitting in the living room of the Masaki house with Washu watching it all on the tv. _I hope Washu doesn't record these things._ It was really quite amusing seeing Ranma get mobbed by so many cats all moving and reacting at seven times normal speed. Ayeka laughed as she watched Ranma's head move back and forth every few seconds to look at the clock on the wall. It must have been minutes for him, but the scene was still funny in fast forward mode such as it was. Another thing she found hard to believe was the number of times Ranma changed in there. She had almost gotten used to it when he was in front of her, but to see it on tv was something else. Water would literally jump up at her when he got close. It was really rather scary, well not so much the changes, but the gleam in Washu's eyes every time it happened. It just did not seem quite safe to be around the childlike genius when something was a mystery to her. In time Ranma relaxed and an unwritten truce seemed to be formed between the kittens and their reluctant guardian. He would pet them reluctantly and carefully, and feed them whenever they asked, and they, well they never really kept their part of the deal, but despite them using him as an all purpose bed and scratching post, he passed his ordeal with flying colors.

* * *

Ayeka greeted him upon his exit from that place. "Congratulations Ranma on overcoming your fear of cats." 

"Finally. You finally did it." 

Ayeka's nose scrunched up in a cute way as if to indicate her confusion. "What did I do?" 

"In all the time since I've met you, it is the first time you have ever referred to me without the san." 

Ayeka face blushed crimson as her head turned slightly down in embarrassment. "Ranma-san." 

"You're not telling me that I have to be tortured by cats for another two months to hear you call me by my name again?" 

Ayeka's blushed deepened. In mock chastisement Ayeka said, "Ranma!" 

Washu laughed. "Now if I can only get her to call me Washu-chan. Princesses these days. They are so stuffy." 

Ranma, who decided that a change of subject was in order, asked, "What will happen to all the cats?" 

"Oh, I portalled them from various places around the world where they wouldn't be missed. The minor influence on their coming and going has been removed with no harm. The computer will return them as it determines conditions are appropriate." 

"Oh. So they will be okay then?" 

"Yep. I could have created fake ones, but I figured it would be best to have real ones." 

"That's good." 

"Are you sure you don't want to keep one? You know just as a pet." 

"Um.. That's all right. Really there is no need." 

Washu smirked. It was not too surprising that, while he could tolerate cats and even pet them, he didn't really want one as a pet. Some distaste would likely last forever. 

"So what now Washu? I still haven't been able to touch this Jurai power I'm supposed to have and I tried many times while I was in there." 

"What now indeed. Jurai power has never responded well to scientific analysis." Her tone seemed slightly bitter towards the end as if in frustration. She continued on with only a brief pause, "My scans show that you are healthy and have the potential to do so. I guess you will just have to keep at it."

* * *

"Saotome-kun, how will the houses be joined if we cannot find the groom?" 

"Oh, why have the heavens cursed me with such a dishonorable son?" 

"Would you like an abstract or have you got a few hours to spare?" 

"Oh my, its been over a month. What if he is hurt?" 

"Yes, what about it little sis? Perhaps your mallet killed him?" 

"I told you over and over again. He is out with one of his floozies." She put her chopsticks down and grabbed her bag and started towards the door. 

Kasumi was actually getting rather tired of this conversation, since they had already had it many times before, but as always she didn't let it be shown. 

"Considering both Shampoo and Ukyo have been searching for him together, I rather doubt that." added Nabiki. 

As Akane left she shouted, "Then he found another. I'm just glad he is gone." She slammed the door on her way out to school. 

Soun seem to be preparing to wail, but suddenly the energy seemed to fall out of him and he instead drank another sip of his coffee and turned the page. 

As Nabiki was preparing to leave, Kasumi spoke, "Oh Nabiki, this came for you yesterday. I almost forgot about it." 

Nabiki took the large manila envelope and stuck it with her school things. "Thanks sis." As she finished walking out the door, a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, as if trying to escape her usual expression. When she was a few blocks away, she opened the folder and looked through it. It was amazing how hard it was to get some information. Getting someone at the Nerima airport to go over all the recorded radar data for that day required quite a lot of work. Fortunately, Jessica was able to convince her dad to help. Sure, Nabiki had to agree to destroy the evidence she had that Jessica was cheating on her boyfriend, but that was a small enough price to pay to get the job done. Jessica's dad had really come through. Of course the way she had convinced him was troubling. She had told him the truth about what they were looking for. She had told him that Ranma Saotome was launched into the sky by her fiancée and her mallet. He was skeptical at first, but after Jessica showed him videos of some of Ranma's fights he was less skeptical and more than willing to help. The papers Nabiki had in her hands had taken Jessica dad and apparently a couple of his coworkers over 40 hours work to create. He combined the wind patterns and radar data from that day with Nabiki's best guess as to which way Akane would have malleted him. 

Nabiki didn't understand all the terminology. The one paper mentioned a time-spectrographic analysis of the radar data, but what was really interesting was the classified watermark she noticed when she held the paper to the light. She still found it hard to believe that they were able to plot Ranma's flight path, even after all that work. She skipped to the end and looked at the conclusion. Their best guess was that he landed somewhere near an old shrine southwest of Tokyo. Of course their margin of error of 3 miles was hardly comforting, but it was a start and that was the important thing. Now she just had to decide what to do with the information. Telling her younger sister or the two idiots was out of the question. As it was the only reason Jessica's dad didn't go to the police to report the incident, was that he didn't think they would believe him. Tempting fate seemed unwise. Besides, she was tired of covering for her little sister. She had been doing it for years, preventing situations from spinning out of control where they would hurt her family. She had actually made her sister the most popular girl in school, not because she liked Akane, but because it was okay if the most popular girl in school broke an arm, after all Akane couldn't be wrong, and so he must have deserved it right? She realized it was a mistake now, but the damage was done. No, informing the so called heir to the Tendo Musubetso Kakato Ryuu would help nothing. Besides, the first thing to do was to see where this lead led. School would not miss her today, or however many days she needed for that matter. There were advantages in going to a school where all the teachers were bribable or blackmailable. Then again, Furinken could hardly afford to be choosy in who they accepted as faculty.

* * *

The day was going well at Furinken high school, even if it was a bit boring. Shampoo had started going to Furinken in the hopes of finding some clue as to her Airen's whereabouts. Without the chaos magnet around the number of fights dwindled to almost nothing. Even more strange was that people were actually learning, which was something most would have though impossible. Well Shampoo and Ukyo still grumbled about making Akane pay for driving him away, but in all actuality they were just happy that Ranma had finally had the good sense not to return to that abuse. Of course, they were both certain they he would come to marry them at any moment, but, well, delusions were never in short supply in Nerima. 

"Master Kuno. Master Kuno... I have found out where " Sasuke grimaced slightly as if preparing to do something distasteful and continued, "the evil sorcerer Ranma Saotome is. The bug that I hid in the fabric of Nabiki's purse shows her heading north. She was even overheard talking to herself about finding him." 

"That is great news. I will go at once to vanquish him so my pigtailed goddess and the fierce tigress Akane Tendo will at last be free from his foul influence so that they may date with me." 

Akane, Ukyo, and Shampoo started to listen intently, although Akane pretended to be busy eating the bento Kasumi made. Soon enough Kuno and Sasuke were off with Shampoo and Ukyo following behind, and Akane following them.

* * *

Nabiki was tired. No bus ran up to this temple and it was an incredibly long walk from where one did run. She saw the temple in the distance and a young purple haired woman practicing a simple martial arts kata with a green shirted figure sitting near a tree observing her. It may have been a beginner's kata, but it still contained more grace than her younger sister ever possessed. As she got closer she realized the green shirted figure was Ranma, although the shirt seemed a bit snug on him. _It can't be that my idiot sister was right? Did Ranma run off with another woman?_ Then again, its not as if anyone could blame him, but it did not make sense. Ranma never ran away from his honor. He was just too naive to separate his honor from what his father said was his honor. No, something else must be going on. _Could it be that he believes it is more honorable to remain here for some reason?_

As Nabiki got within a few hundred feet of them Ranma said, "Hello Nabiki. What brings you here?" 

"Oh the usual, just three weeks of work tracking you down." 

"That much? I'm curious why you bothered. Have you sold where I am already?" 

This did not make sense. Ranma got defensive, and frantic. He never attacked like this with words. This was so out of character for what she expected of the pigtailed chaos magnet. Having already stepped out of the realm of the predictable, she decided to be at least somewhat honest. "No, I wasn't sure you were here yet." 

Ayeka, who had by this time stopped her kata and sat down by Ranma, spoke up, "Greetings Nabiki-san. It is good to meet you. My name is Ayeka Jurai." 

"Nabiki Tendo. Its a pleasure to meet you as well. Now could someone tell me just what is going on?" 

"I have heard that one may purchase your help on occasion." said Ayeka with a slightly frosty distaste. 

Nabiki quirked her head slightly. She was a bit curious as to what Ranma had told her. "I have been known to help people on occasion. What did you have in mind?" 

Ayeka removed a necklace from around her neck that seemed to be made of silver, yet this silver was shinier than any Nabiki had ever seen. At the bottom of the necklace was a small silver falcon with two tiny sapphires that seemed to glow for eyes. She handed the necklace out to Nabiki who stared at it. 

"I can't accept that." Ranma was a bit stunned to hear those words coming from the ice queen. 

"Why not? I'll have you know that this necklace has been in the royal house of Jurai's keeping for over five thousand years. It is priceless." 

"Ayeka, what are.." Ranma was cutoff when Nabiki spoke. 

"I know a little about jewelry. Enough to have an idea of the value of that necklace. More importantly, I also can see how important that necklace is to you, yet you offered it to me. Why? Surely not to protect Ranma. He's a big boy and can take care of himself." Nabiki noticed them flinch slightly when she said the last. _Interesting. Also, just what is the royal house of Jurai?_

By this time they had all sat down comfortably in a loose circle. Ranma was in a bit of a dilemma. Nabiki had somewhat flexible ethical standards, but she was always careful that her schemes didn't go too far. He could trust her in that much, but telling her about alien princesses and powers seemed risky. Also the thought of his rivals finding out he was fairly weak right now was not a pleasant thought. He decided to go for broke. "If you promise to not betray our trust we will tell you." 

"Ranma-san, are you sure that's wise?" 

"Yes, Nabiki has her sense of honor. She will not betray her word if she gives it freely." 

"Well Saotome, there is definitely an interesting story here. To be honest, it is still tempting to go sell you out to your fiancées, or lacking that to take Ayeka up on her offer of the necklace. Kami-sama knows we could use the money, but, all in all, I simply want to know what is going on, so yes I will promise not to betray your trust."

* * *

Washu was glad that it was finally done. It had taken thirteen days to prepare for this and now the actors were about to come on stage. She drained the tank and replicated some clothing. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

"Ranma! This is all your fault. I'll find you and make you pay for betraying Akane-san's trust and then she and I.." Ryoga got lost in his own daydream as yet another pesky wall got in his way. He shouted "Bakusai Tenketsu!" and yet another innocent wall became a victim of the lost boy. He walked for almost an hour so lost in thought as to completely fail to notice any of the terrain he was passing through. Suddenly he bumped into a short dark haired girl, knocking her down and getting dirt all over her dress. He glanced around and suddenly he was in a forest when he knew he was just in a city. "Where the heck am I now?" 

"Ouch.. Hey watch where you're going... Ryoga?" 

"Akane-san. I'm so sorry. Um, what are you doing in Kyoto?" 

"We aren't in Kyoto. We are near Yokohama. And as for what I'm doing, I'm here to haul my so called fiancée away from his latest floozy." 

From over the hill, "Nabiki, so how much do I have to pay this time?" 

"Thats him. He's over there. Come on." She grabbed ahold of Ryoga's hand to make sure he didn't get lost as they ran over the hill to see Ranma talking with Nabiki with Ayeka standing off to the side fingering a shiny necklace absently.. 

"Ranma, prepare to die!" 

"Ranma no baka!" 

In only a few more steps Ryoga's fist shot forth at the same time as Akane's Mallet-sama made contact with their target. Ryoga and Akane were surprised when pieces of brain, skull, and guts splattered all over their respective bodies. _What have we done? Oh my god. What have we done? This isn't supposed to happen._

"You bastard. I swear on the royal house of Jurai that I'll make you pay." Sparks flew through the air as the air seemed to coalesce and shift into a purple mist around Ayeka as her clothes were replaced with Jurian battle gear. Nabiki had collapsed sobbing near where Ranma was torn apart. She caressed the part of his head that remained intact. As Ayeka's rage built, countless small floating logs appeared in the air letting off sparks of power. 

"Akane we have to go now." Ryoga grabbed her and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

Washu cackled. It was good to be the greatest scientific genius in the universe. Yes, giving those two exactly what they wanted was definitely what the doctor ordered. It had only taken a clone and some holography to pull off. Now to put them someplace until she had time to deal with them more. She sighed. Those two really did a number on her clone. _I'm really glad that it had no life beyond the animation the computer gave it. Yes, it was a very good idea to setup that precaution since right now the real Ranma has almost as little resistance as that clone._ She wondered what would happen next. Still those two obsessed pests were taken care of. Sure they might learn of the trick that was played on them sooner or later, but hopefully they will have learned their lesson by then and for now, well, not even Mihoshi could get out of where they are now.

* * *

The scene changes to show Ukyo and her party coming over the hill. "Ranchan, it is so good to see you." 

"At last Lady Fate has seen fit to deliver the foul sorcerer into my presence so that I may..." 

Shampoo whacked him upside the head with a bombori, effectively ending his speech. "Stupid stick boy!" She turned to Ranma. "Airen come home with Shampoo?" 

"Nabiki!" Ranma was half expecting Akane with her mallet, and or perhaps Ryoga with that depleted uranium umbrella but when he looked around the coast was clear. Nabiki seemed as confused as he was. 

"I didn't tell them. I don't know how they found this place." 

Shampoo looked around, wondering what Ranma was looking for and then noticed what, or rather who was missing. "Shampoo wonder where Kitchen Destroyer went." 

"Just count your blessings sugar." 

Shampoo nodded. 

"So, how did you guys get here?" asked a Ranma who was still waiting for the other shoe to fall. 

"Stick boy's slave hide something in Mercenary Girl's bag." 

"I was bugged?" Nabiki immediately dumped the contents of the purse out and then started feeling around and finally noticed the threads that were out of place. She ripped it loose and held it up. "This is pretty good quality. I didn't think these were available but to law enforcement." 

"Kuno industries makes a great many things." came from Sasuke who was tending to his fallen master. Admittedly, he wasn't trying all that hard to get him to wake up. 

Ranma looked over to Nabiki and gave a brief look of apology which she noticed. _Stranger and stranger. If I didn't know better I would say this isn't Ranma._

Ranma sighed. He did not want to deal with them now, but it could be worse. He really didn't look forward to fighting the wrecking crew now, especially since he was fairly sure he would lose although he thought he could still take Akane if he was careful. Still, any major hit would be the end of things for him right now, with no energy reinforcement for his body. He glanced over at Ayeka and she nodded. She would follow his lead here. He mused over the strangeness of any woman listening to him once more, but then Ayeka was his dear friend and he thought more might be possible with time when both of them could let go their past. Still, this was definitely not a time to let himself be lost in thought. "Sasuke, do not follow, and tell that moron not to when he wakes, as if that will do any good." 

Sasuke gave a small nod of acknowledgment. Ranma suspected telling Sasuke not to follow was one of those useless things people feel compelled to do, since as soon as Kuno awoke, he would begin again. It didn't matter really, other than he had to be careful. Kuno could still access his ki very well and right now was much faster than he himself was. "Nabiki, Shampoo, Ukyo you might as well come to the house with us. We can get something to eat and talk." 

"Ranma come home with Shampoo?" 

She seemed so hopeful when she said that, that it hurt him to ignore it. Ranma sighed. "No, I will not be returning home with you right now Shampoo." 

"But Ranma Shampoo's Airen." 

Ayeka sighed inwardly, but never let a speck of it touch her features as she had been taught. Still Ranma glanced over to her when he felt a tiny spike of annoyance, frustration, and a tiny amount of despair from her. The bond they shared while rich and complicated beyond belief never yielded more than small flashes of feelings. For her to feel enough for him to notice was troubling, but it was enough to firm his resolve. "Come, we will talk inside after everyone has refreshed themselves." 

When they were about a third of the way back to the house before a loan cloud decided to target him and Ayeka. Ayeka grimaced and Ranma-chan responded with a brief, "Sorry.." A bit further back Nabiki stifled a brief laugh and noted the byplay between the pair. She also noted the change in posture of Shampoo and Ukyo, but was a little surprised that they didn't say anything. _Interesting._

As they approached the house a loud hum started to build when suddenly what looked like an exotic wooden ship descended from the sky. Suddenly, a flash of light occurred just in front of them that faded to reveal a tall garishly dressed young man with frilly orange hair and a lean build. His uniform, if thats what it was, looked like something a noble in medieval times might wear. 

"At last I have finally found you, my dear Ayeka Jurai. You may not remember me." 

Ayeka growled under her breath, something so out of character for her that it took Ranma completely by surprise. "I remember you." 

"Well anyway, your father sends his regards and looks forward to attending our wedding next month." 

"Wedding?" sputtered Ranma. This was very surprising. It reminded him of when the panda informed him about the Tendo promise. 

"I would rather die than marry you." 

"Nevertheless you are coming with me." He tapped a button on a small watch like device. "Take them. Take them all with us. They are all quite fetching after all." 

Kuno came over the horizon and said, "At last I've found.." 

And then they were all gone.

* * *

Washu wondered just what idiocy Azusa was up to now. Still she thought they could take care of themselves. After all Asuza wouldn't have sent him if he was that bad. She hoped her last thought was true since the factory would still be a day or so finishing the subspace superstring drive on her new ship. The very idea of engaging that drive before the matrix had been fully mapped and the controlling AI had learned its functions was something she preferred not to ponder. 

Just then an alarm beeped on her photonic computer. She pressed a few buttons and looked at the security screen which showed her ship with the cables that linked its power and computer systems to the central ones of her lab. _That seems normal enough. I wonder why the alarm._ Suddenly a graph popped up mapping subspace anomalies and one was building up right in her lab. 

"No, those fools. They must have got out and got aboard somehow. If that drive is activated now.." 

She didn't get a chance to finish her words as a hole was torn in subspace pulling the ship and much of the construction factory through it. 

Washu grumbled as the disturbance calmed. She was glad she was not in her lab when that happened but this was not good. The fools inside the ship were likely fine. The onboard computer would even finish its work the best it could, but without the full linkage to her supercomputers the AI would likely never learn the full solution to the multivariate subspace density mapping and plotting functions. In short the ship could go anywhere when the drive was activated. 

Yes, this day was officially not going well. She had promised her sister to look after Ranma and Ayeka, and she had failed at that. Two obsessed fools had managed to hijack a dangerous experimental ship before there was even a remote chance of making it go where you wanted it to go, and in the process had destroyed or pulled with them most of her construction machinery. 

_Well guys your on your own now._ She punched a few more keys to start the auto repair and reconstruction process without bothering to check the predictions. It was going to be awhile, since the nanites had to first build new construction equipment before her lab could even be repaired, to say nothing about a new ship. She summoned a subspace door to her bedroom. It was fortunate that it was located in a completely different dimension, since right now she just wanted to go to bed and hope something was better by the time she awoke. She pulled back the covers of her bed and spoke, "Computer, encrypt and send a copy of today's events to my sister, including repair estimates. Lights off." There were days she regretting becoming mortal. She was growing careless, and her friends paid the price. "Computer, how long?" 

"Based on available information and settings the construction factory as well as the second prototype stringship will be complete in 97 days 3 hours." 

Washu yawed. She didn't forsee anything that would seriously require her help, yet being largely helpless was distasteful. "Computer recompute the time if the design size is cut in half for the ship, and if gray technology with safeguards is added to its matrix and linked against my own bio pattern." 

"Gray technology development and implementation is forbidden by Galaxy Police edict Q3A478325832 because of its potential to destabilize spacetime. Override authority is required." 

"Authorization remember who knows how to reprogram you." 

In what seemed to be a slightly shakier voice the computer responded, "Authorization confirmed. Gray files unlocked. The organic nature of gray technology should allow completion of the ship in 43 days 4 hours." 

"Do it."

* * *

Author's Notes: First, J. St.C. Patrick did considerable proofreading on this, so a big thanks goes to him. Btw, if anyones thinking I'm probably going to do a three way matchup with Ayeka, Ukyo, and Shampoo well don't worry, I won't. I hate giving away spoilers but I really doubt I will ever write that kind of story even though I admit to enjoying some of them...

* * *

2005-08-04 


	3. Chapter 3

Departures and Arrivals 

Author's Notes: One person pointed out that Ranma 1/2 is originally a romantic comedy and seemed to imply that I should follow in that tradition. To be honest, if I was that good at writing romantic comedies I might, at least for some stories. This, however, is an attempt at something more serious. I can't promise that everyone will like it, nor will I necessarily try to do so. Now on with the show.

* * *

They were in a plain brown room with no apparent walls or way out. Ryoga was lying on a futon that was just slightly too small for him with Akane sleeping on the other side of the room. He couldn't remember how they arrived here. They had been running away after that happened. He still couldn't believe his hated nemesis was dead. It was what he had wanted, what he had dreamed of for so long, wasn't it? 

He went over to check on Akane. He could still see the odd tear slide down her cheeks. She was so beautiful, that his heart ached to be so near her. _How could she love me now? I killed her fiancée. No, that can't be right. It just can't._ Ryoga desperately tried to avoid facing the obvious conclusion. _Ranma was far tougher than that. I suppose his natural ki reinforcement might have failed if he was really sick. It had happened to me before, but a sick person feels different than that. You can feel the sickness in their aura, but now that I think about it, whatever that was barely had any aura at all. Yes that is it. It wasn't Ranma. It must have been some trick of Happosai or something. Perhaps something like those mirror clones._ Ryoga was sure he was on to something, but the nagging guilt remained. It certainly looked like Ranma. 

Ryoga's doubts remained as he went over and shook Akane lightly. "Akane. Akane, wake up." He gently shook her. 

Akane yawned and stretched as her vision came into focus. "Ryoga?" She looked around. "What is going on?" 

"Don't you remember?" Ryoga said sadly. 

"No, that can't be true. It must have been a dream. Ranma can't really..." She looked down at her arms and could still see little brown flecks that also partially covered her shirt. "It can't be..." 

"I was there Akane. It happened. I'm not too sure that was Ranma though. He had almost no aura. Anyone living should have some." 

"That has to be it. Come on, I mallet Ranma all the time and it never..." Her words trailed off as she again saw the spots on her arms as what she had said filtered through her brain. _I mallet Ranma all the time... No, that can be right, can it? and there was all that blood. What if it was Ranma?_ Akane unconsciously hugged herself as she lost herself in her own thoughts. 

To Ryoga she just seemed to grow still. Ryoga looked around at the medium sized plain brown room with absolutely no visible exists. It felt like a bad dream to him. The room seemed to mock his sense of direction, with its lack of exits. He had to get out. He had to know. He went to the farthest wall from where Akane was sitting and placed himself directly between the wall and her. "Bakusai Tenketsu!" The wall clearly wasn't stone. He didn't know what it was. It was only perhaps an inch thick from what he could tell of the small hole that he made. He through that it might be made of metal, but it seemed a bit like a plastic too. _Well the breaking point may not work well, but it does work._ He proceeded to Bakusai Tenketsu the outline of a rather short door. 

Akane had focused on what he was doing about mid way through. 

"Come on Akane, let's go find out... Let's go find out." The second sentence was softer than the first yet somewhat wistful. 

Akane seemed doubtful, but took hold of his hand. Kami-sama knew when she would find him again if she let him out of her sight.

* * *

Washu was not known for designing the lower levels of her manufacturing lab for human use. In fact she never went there preferring to let the automatic routing and design algorithms fill in all the pesky details, so she could focus on the big picture. It could be argued that placing an unguarded ship only a few hundred feet from an unguarded detention cell was a bad idea, but then the computer didn't know that. It just knew to build a Mihoshi resistant room around the pair and wait for further orders. Since they were alive, the computer of course made sure the room environment was maintained via a hidden air handling system, but beyond that ignored them. 

The ship that they were approaching was odd, even by Washu standards. It was a silver gray color and shaped a bit like the shadow an eagle might cast. What made it strange were the orange white balls of energy that surrounded it at regular intervals. If one looked closely at one of the balls of energy it seemed that they might contain something solid, but it was difficult to tell. To the pair that approached, the size of the ship made it look much like an ordinary wall with an odd door. 

Ryoga was about to make a door with the breaking point when the door opened. He peered part way inside and then glanced back at Akane. Her eyes were unfocused and wet with tears she seemed to be trying to fight, yet hints of curiosity seem to be there as well as she focused a little and tried to see past the bulk of the lost boy. 

After the odd little room there was a second door which opened onto a hallway. The place was big, yet Akane was fairly sure they had passed the same areas multiple times. If she was right, then there seemed to be a few bedrooms, a large empty room, a couple bathrooms, and a room that might have been some sort of living room. She didn't see a kitchen, yet she thought perhaps that room might bear a closer look at. 

"Where the heck are we now?" 

Akane stifled a small laugh. _I can't start acting like Ranma..._ She stopped and tried to get ahold of her feelings. _I have cried enough for that jerk.. I have.._ She looked down at the flecks on her arms that she had not managed to rub away yet. She wanted to bathe. Something familiar caught her attention. "Isn't that were we came in at?" She continued down the hall since she was fairly sure the other end was the one direction they had not taken. 

After about half a minute of walking they entered an oval shaped room that seemed to be covered in about 300 degrees of glass along the front and sides. Four workstations in a diamond formation filled the room. Three seemed to be more detailed while the one in back near the door seemed more sparse. 

"Wow, this is weird. Isn't that where we came out of over there?" She pointed to a cube type structure sitting a few hundred feet outside the window. 

Ryoga looked at her as if to say, "Your asking me?" 

"Oh, nevermind." She walked over and sat down in the closest seat. It looked quite comfortable covered with what looked kind of like black leather. She harrumphed and said with a quiet sigh, "I wish we could go find Ranma. That couldn't have been him before." Her voice seemed uncertain as she once again found a spot of blood to remove from her arm. 

A young woman's voice seeming to come from everywhere said, "Washu OS loaded. Pilot imprint complete. Destination accepted and computed. Drives reaching critical threshold in 3.. 2.. 1.. 0." 

Akane had never really been one to drink, yet Ryoga had flirted with the evils of alcohol a time or two. He remembered the sensation when he woke up after a night spent trying to tend to his grudges against Ranma. This was much worse, and seemed to last forever although in reality it only lasted a little over a minute. 

"Ship reintegration into normal space complete. Calculating destination coordinates. Location error. Present location is approximately 10 times as far from input destination as starting point." 

"What?" came from the two teens. 

"There is an error in the drive systems. Cross checking reveals that the controlling matrix was incomplete when the command to move the ship to Ranma occurred." 

"What? Move the ship to Ranma? I never asked. This doesn't make any sense." She looked out and saw nothing but a sea of stars. "This has to be a bad dream." 

"You clearly expressed a desire to go to Ranma. I looked up the destination and found planet Ranma at the tail of the fifth spiral arm of the Jurian galaxy. Since you are the registered commander on record I computed the destination coordinates and jumped..." 

Ryoga seemed happy and that irritated Akane more than anything, as she tuned the female voice out of her thoughts. She looked at him and said, "What?" 

"I just find it funny that for once someone else got lost other than me."

* * *

Nabiki was the first to awaken. She was lying on a very large and soft bed with Ukyo to her left and Shampoo to her right with Ranma-chan to the left of Ukyo and Ayeka to the left of Ranma-chan. Ranma-chan had an arm around Ayeka's middle. Kuno was nowhere to be seen. She very carefully inched off the bed in an attempt not to wake them up. Fortunately, whatever the mattress was made of did not transfer motion at all, making the process easy. _Well that explains why I was the first to wakeup. Sleeping between a couple marginally stable martial artists and their objective just isn't healthy._

The room was large with tree branches shading the bed area and some kind of artificial light shining through the branches. A dresser and mirror were along one wall and a decent sized doorway could be seen off to the right. Passing through the doorway and looking right yielded what appeared to be some kind of bathroom. Walking straight led into what looked like a natural hot spring. Unfortunately, no further exits appeared. She stepped back into the bedroom and saw that one wall was blocked with what looked like vines. She reached out and carefully touched a vine. It was oddly rigid yet still felt like a vine. She yanked on it, but it failed to budge. _A fancy jail you have found for us Saotome._ She walked back over to the bed to where Ayeka and Ranma were. 

Ayeka and Ranma seemed oddly peaceful as they were. Small smiles graced both of their faces. It was the first time she had seen Ayeka wear an unguarded expression. Since Ayeka was the closest she gently reached out to shake her shoulder making sure Ayeka could see her face, and preparing to try to prevent her from waking the others just yet. 

Ayeka's eyes snapped open and she quickly looked around without moving her head. She blushed briefly as she took notice of the position she was in. She then quickly focused on Nabiki as the memories of what happened before came back. 

Nabiki said quietly, "I woke up first and figured it was best we didn't make much noise for now.." 

Ayeka said quietly, "Yes, that might be best. Saran is a fool, but his family is still powerful." 

Ranma's eyes remained closed as she carefully removed her arm from Ayeka. If it wasn't for her movement neither of the pair would have realized she had awakened. Ranma asked quietly, "Is it safe to open my eyes?" 

Nabiki smirked and took stock of the clothes she had ignored before. All of them were dressed in what seemed to be royal purple two piece pajamas. Nabiki touched the fabric and thought it might be silk, yet it seemed softer and somewhat more form fitting than any silk she had seen. Nabiki continued in a soft yet irritated tone. "You might as well, though I may have to thank whoever felt the need to change our clothes." 

Ranma failed to entirely suppress a wince as she opened one eyelid and then the other before looking around. Just to prove that Ranma's foot in mouth system was still fully functional he said, "Well mother would be proud." 

Thoughts of Ranma's crazy mother passed through the pairs mind as they tried to figure out just what Ranma meant. Nabiki glanced around and realization dawned as laughter escaped the middle Tendo daughter's normally controlled features. Ayeka took a bit longer until fragments of Ranma's memories of his mother surfaced combined with a few choice ones from her own eccentric mother. A blush began to bloom on the princesses face as her searching mind pieced it all together. "Oh my, but your a girl now. Surely she..." 

Nabiki cut her off by saying in her best Nodoka imitation, "Ranma is so manly. Oh, think of all the grandchildren." 

Ranma winced as he thought of the likely encounter. "Um Nabiki..?" 

"Yes Ranma-kun?" she said sweetly. Somewhere along the way the conversation resumed normal levels. 

"Another topic please?" Ranma had briefly considered asking her to never mention this to his mother, but well he didn't have any money anyway. 

Ukyo and Shampoo yawned and turned to see what was going on. 

"Ranchan!" 

"Airen!" 

Ranma sighed. Weren't they trying not to wake them up? "Um. Guys..." Ranma thought fast to try to avoid a potential war. "Shouldn't we deal with our kidnappers?" 

Ayeka said, "It is unlikely we will be able to leave this room until we arrive wherever we are going. Those may look like vines over the door, but they are very strong." 

"Shampoo see about that." Shampoo moved over to look at the vines closely. "Living things no have breaking point." She pulled her bombori out and brought them down against the branches. They compressed the vines slightly before they rebounded leaving no evidence to show of her efforts. 

"Well, that went well." commented Nabiki. 

"Shampoo is probably the strongest here right now." said Ranma in a soft, yet somewhat bitter tone. 

"Aiyah. Airen much stronger than Shampoo!" Shampoo walked back to the huge bed and resisted the temptation to glomp her Amazon law fiancée. Instead she stared at Ranma's female form and vaguely wished she had some hot water. 

"Yah Ranchan. We have all seen you fight." 

"I know Cologne must have taught you how to read ki signatures. Take a look at mine." 

Shampoo's eyes became slightly unfocused as she starred at something that she seemed to be having trouble finding. She glanced over at Ukyo and then back at Ranma, and then over at Nabiki and finally Ayeka who she stared at longer than any of the others besides Ranma. She then looked between Ranma and Ayeka and frowned slightly before speaking. "Ranma and new girl no have noticeable ki signature." She said the last as if stating that wet was dry. It was clear she couldn't believe what she saw, yet it also seemed she was certain. "Spatula girl's is normal, and even mercenary girl has a noticeable ki signature." 

Ranma's first words were quiet. "I was wondering.." She continued a bit louder and steadier, "I can't really read them anymore. You see Akane didn't know how sick I really was that day. Had she known, I don't think she would have done it, but as it was between the damage when the mallet hit and when I landed..." She paused for a moment and searched the faces around her. Nabiki's seemed slightly guilty, while Ukyo and Shampoo just seemed confused. Ranma thought that Ayeka was perhaps a little wistful, and perhaps also somewhat proud. She smiled at her and then quickly passed the same smile to the other fiancées lest she actually provoke the final battle a bit early. Her next words were softer. They seemed precious to her as if something she was happy to share, while at the same time being reluctant to give them away. "Ayeka saved my life. From what I have been able to figure out, I was very near death. I should have died, save for her, and the risk she took almost cost her her own life." Ranma smiled at her then, and this time she did not share the smile with the others. 

Shampoo clenched her hands as Ukyo frowned. As the woman who saved her Airen's life, Shampoo could not attack her, not and keep any sense of honor at all. Her irritation could be heard when she asked, "New girl save Airen's life?" 

Ayeka seemed pensive for a moment at the tone, before a small blush crept up her face. She was not used to being the hero. "I just did what I could..." 

Nabiki looked at the blushing princess. _It seems you have had an adventure Ranma, but then it would be surprising if you had not._ "So, what did you do?" 

Ayeka spoke up causing Shampoo and Ukyo to turn to her. "I did something forbidden, since quite often both patient and donor die in the attempt. Ranma is now Jurian in an odd sort of way..." 

"and Jurian's don't seem to have ki." finished Ranma quickly. He continued in a more normal pace, "At any rate, could you lay off the blunt force weapons a bit? Right now my resistance to injury is not so great." 

Nabiki quirked one eyebrow a little at that. Neither had given very complete answers and Ranma's, "right now" made her wonder. 

Just then a hum could be heard growing in volume. 

"What is that noise?" asked Nabiki. 

Ayeka answered, "It sounds like the ship is beginning to descend through a planet's atmosphere.". 

Ranma turned back to Ayeka. "No way! I mean we were just kidnapped. How could we be landing so soon?" 

"Jurian space tree ships can travel through hyperspace very fast, and we don't know how long we were unconscious. Had I been on guard..." Ayeka's tone became somewhat bitter. She continued after a small pause with, "Had I been on guard, I might have stopped the beam." 

Ranma put a hand on her arm causing the irritation factor of a couple of fiancées to rise. "Hey, we all have our bad days, although I'm making it a point to severely limit mine. That last one really hurt." Her smile proved to be infectious as Ayeka couldn't resist smiling herself when she saw it. 

"Not to interrupt your sentimental moment, but shouldn't we come up with a plan? I mean we have three martial artists here and I suspect Ayeka can do something." 

"Aiyah, mercenary girl is right. Shampoo teach clown boy to mess with Amazon women." 

"I'm in Ranchan." 

"Saran may expect something of me, but if he is distracted or unconscious..." 

"Right, well I may not be able to punch through concrete at the moment, but dealing with him should be a piece of cake. Just remember everyone that he is the first priority. We need to knock him out before he manages a shield or something fancy."

* * *

Landing on Karna actually went amazingly well. A half dozen guards walked up to their room with Lord Saran following in what he imagined was regal attire. The vines moved out of the way. A bombori impacted the young noble's face sending him to dreamland, while Ranma and Ukyo took out a couple of guards with fancy footwork. Ayeka then summoned fourth her energy logs and left the other four guards in a smoking pile. They tore up one of the sheets to tie them all up and gag them. 

"Well, what now?" asked the middle Tendo daughter. 

"How should I know? I never had to deal with being taken to another planet before." 

"We will have to leave this ship. A Jurian tree ship responds only to its master." 

Shampoo pulled a knife out of nowhere and walked toward the ridiculously overdressed fool. "If ship no work for us then..." 

Ayeka sighed. "I'm sorry Shampoo-san, but the ship is alive, and intelligent. It probably won't go out of its way to stop us since it has no reason to care, but if we were to threaten its master..." 

Nabiki finished with, "Let me guess, when one of us is separated the room will suddenly lose its air or something." 

"There are many ways a Jurian ship can defend itself. One common one would be for it to travel near a star and selectively make part of one side transparent to lethal levels of radiation so as to kill one or more people." She grimaced and then continued, "One can never underestimate a Jurian ship." 

"So how did you learn all this sugar?" The unvoiced, "What the heck is going on?" seemed to resonate in the room as Ukyo finished. 

"It is not unheard of for royal kidnappings to occur." Ayeka paused and then continued ruefully, "Of course my training did stress the importance of getting away before getting taken to another planet.." 

Ukyo still seemed confused as Ranma-chan started to speak, "Well, if we are on our own in the middle of who knows where, perhaps we had better get some supplies and um our clothes and hot water." The last was said in an almost pleading tone. 

They had to knock out one more person along the way, but beyond that the place was surprisingly empty. Well there was some muffled thumping coming from somewhere, but it didn't seem too important. They looked around until they found their belongings and a splash of hot water for Ranma in what appeared to be the kitchen. 

The chef and Shampoo immediately started ransacking the pantry and some weird kind of refrigerator. Before long Ukyo and Shampoo had several gray cloth sacks of food and Ayeka and Ranma had a similar sized sacks of spare clothing. 

"Isn't carrying all this going to slow us down? I mean aren't we supposed to be escaping?" Nabiki thought it a bit odd that escape felt a bit like a shopping trip, but then again Ranma did have experience in such matters. 

"Well, if I could use ki anymore I could fold most of the stuff into where Mouse hides his weapons." Ranma glanced at Shampoo. 

"Shampoo already carry several weapons, can maybe carry four bags that way as long as it not too far. Mouse better than Shampoo at that." So it was decided that Ranma, Ukyo, and Nabiki would each carry bags, while Shampoo secreted what she could in weapons space. Ayeka and Shampoo were thus free to fight if needed. Shampoo could buy time and Ayeka would zap, or that was how the theory went. 

Ayeka was getting worried. "We had better hurry. Someone will come looking for him soon." 

Outside the ship it felt a little like they had stepped out of a time machine into the early 1900's Arabia. An elegant palace with four surrounding spires and one large central spire sat in front of the ship. The central spire seemed to be composed of blue crystal. It seemed to catch the evening light and diffract it into splashes of blue in the surrounding city. 

They walked for awhile until they were several blocks from the ship. Nabiki panted slightly as she looked back at the glowing spire. "Why is that glowing? It seems brighter than the sun should make it." 

"I have never seen one so large. It is a rare form of energy crystal. It is probably releasing the energy it soaked up from the sun earlier today." 

"Cool" added Ranma. 

"Beautiful" echoed Shampoo and Ukyo. 

As they walked, they passed a few people in the street who took little notice of them other than perhaps a bit of interest in their odd clothing and curiosity about their bags. Nabiki asked a few questions, but it was obvious that the language barrier was not going to be crossed today. 

"I hope someone has come up with a plan." mused Nabiki. 

"Yes, that would be most helpful." declared the princess. 

"Not really. I was sort of hoping there was some forest here or someplace we could live for a few days until we had some idea of things. Maybe we could hitch a ride on another ship or something." 

"That seems unlikely. This is a rural world. There can't be many ships." 

Nabiki frowned. "This sucks." 

"Aiyah, mercenary girl too too right." 

"No kidding sugar." 

"Look at the smoke. I think a building is on fire somewhere on the other side of the city." 

Nabiki smirked. "Perhaps we haven't come to paradise. We better get moving. If there is something going on, I don't want to get it blamed on the outsiders. I think I see the edge of the city up ahead."

* * *

It took them until well into the night to find the cave they decided to use temporarily as shelter. Fortunately, the twin moons provided more than enough light to navigate as long as they were careful. 

Ayeka yawned and stretched as she sat down on one of the natural shelf like structures inside the cave. A small hole in the top let in a flicker of light, but the blue glow from the tiny crystals scattered throughout provided a soft illumination throughout the cave. "I wish we had one of Washu's food machines here." 

"Me too. Ah well, at least the Tomboy and her cooking is safe back in Nerima. Shampoo, will you come with me to look around?" 

"Airen go on date with Shampoo?" 

Ranma felt the spike of irritation through the bond he had with Ayeka. Part of it was undoubtedly the general mess, but then part of it was obviously Shampoo and Ukyo. Ranma sighed. "No, we are just going to look around and maybe see what else is around to eat for when that stuff runs out. Come on. Ukyo if anything happens try to buy Ayeka a little time. Her attacks are pretty powerful, but take a little while.." 

"Ok, Ranchan. We will be here... Come back soon."

* * *

Nabiki slipped off her shoes and laid back. "I should have known I couldn't avoid all of Ranma's adventures.." 

"Yea, he does have that affect, doesn't he?" Ukyo sighed and kicked a rock half heartedly. "Well it looks like the fiancée wars are over..." 

"Ukyo-san, what do you mean?" 

"You don't know? You of all people don't know. It figures. You haven't noticed the looks he gives you, the times he reaches out to comfort you or just brush again your arm almost without thought. If that is not love, then it is more than any of the rest of us have ever had from him." 

Ayeka blushed but remained silent and thoughtful. Ukyo noticed a look of longing and was that regret on the other brown haired girl. "Regretting something Nabiki?" 

"Whatever." She couldn't quite keep a slight blush and a slight frown from touching her face. 

Ayeka spoke wistfully, "Ukyo-san, Do you really think so? I mean, it hasn't even been that long since Tenchi-sama..." 

"So, what happened to this Tenchi?" asked the curious chef.

* * *

Once they were out of sight of the others the Amazon glomped onto her reluctant fiancée. 

"Airen!" 

Ranma tried to peel the perky beauty off of himself, but lacked the strength to do so. Ranma wondered if she even needed the breaking point for her doors for a moment before saying, "Shampoo, could you please let me go?" 

"Ranma, you is really weak?" 

"Yes Shampoo, now lemme go." He tried once again to grab ahold of her sides and push away. The only place with better leverage was a really bad idea. It was really irritating that being able to outperform many Olympic athletes was considered weak by most of the people he knew. Well, what was really irritating was, if he understood this Jurai power stuff correctly, he would probably never get his speed and strength back since it seemed Jurai power did other things. Then again all he had to base his knowledge on was fragments of Ayeka's memories and the only really interesting ones were when Tenchi got desperate. 

Shampoo released him when she noticed he had stopped paying attention only to be surprised to see Ranma catching his breath. Her face seemed troubled when she said, "We go look around now?" 

"Yes" 

The moonlight provided barely adequate light to scout, but then both were used to so little. They spotted a few odd animals that looked almost like deer, but had gray fur and slightly shorter necks. About half a mile away from their campsite they saw evidence of a significant number of people going to and from the city somewhere although where they had no idea. Ranma was tempted to check it out, but considering how difficult it was to see, it seemed better to wait. 

"Let's head back. Keep an eye on each other's trail. I don't know if there is anything truly dangerous to us around but considering we are completely on our own..." 

"When you get so cautious?" 

"I think it was the part where I almost died..." 

"Oh." Shampoo seemed oddly thoughtful for a moment as they made their way back.

* * *

The food they had swiped from Saran's ship turned out to be quite good putting to rest the long standing theory that the only thing Ukyo was good at cooking was Okonomiyaki. Of course the portable heating device that Nabiki had swiped made things oddly easy, even if she had no idea why it was doing whatever it was doing. 

Night came and Shampoo took up the first watch followed by Ukyo and Ranma. Ayeka volunteered to watch for awhile but Ranma said it was okay and for her to get some rest. Ranma felt her faint disappointment at this, but the truth was that three was enough and Ayeka simply wasn't aware enough of her surroundings to keep watch. 

Shampoo moved to near the entrance to take the first watch, while the others got as comfortable as the situation permitted. The blankets they robbed from the ship helped a great deal. Shampoo kept one wrapped around herself to protect herself from the cool night air. 

It didn't take long before Ayeka crept up near Shampoo. 

"Hello Shampoo-san." 

"New girl." 

Ayeka frowned slightly at that. It was irritating to be addressed so. She composed herself almost immediately and sat down near Shampoo. "Why do you do it Shampoo-san?" 

"Do what? What new girl mean?" 

"You were trained to be a leader of your people. They are a harsh people from what little I know, and yet you pretend to be less intelligent than you are. It is a puzzle." 

"Does Ranma know?" 

"No, I do not believe so. I don't think he ever learned to look for deception. It is possible he sensed it though." 

"Will you tell him?" 

"I won't lie to him." Ayeka scrunched her nose a little. "I can't really. He would sense a lie from me, but then I have no particular reason to bring it up either. I was just curious as to why?" 

"Did you know that your are perhaps the only person other than Great Grandmother to notice and she happily plays along. It was a fun game to chase Ranma all over. Who knew that some would actually take the old laws seriously? It caused a bit of a mess back home which is part of the reason Great Grandmother left, and part of the reason I got my curse." 

Ayeka remembered vaguely Shampoo's cursed form but the few memories were laced with such a menacing feel. "Yes, becoming a cat must have made things interesting with Ranma." 

"Too, too right!" Shampoo said mirthfully. "Do you know what I really hate sometimes about being a cat?" 

"No, what?" 

"Cat's can't laugh. It comes out as sort of a pathetic mewling. But to see Ranma jumping around and acting like a kitty is so.." 

"I know." A close look could see one small tear fall from Ayeka's right eye. 

"You do?" asked Shampoo in confusion. 

It was near the time when Ukyo took her own watch when they finished their stories. Ayeka for one found it odd that she was so open with Shampoo, even telling some of what she had not told Ranma. It was refreshing to talk with the Amazon and oddly wierd. It did truly seem that Shampoo had given up on him, or at least realized that it wouldn't work out. She wondered if her relationship with Ryoko wouldn't have been better if they hadn't been competing over Tenchi so much. 

Of course, when that tiny little fact that Ranma had left out and she hadn't felt the need to add was revealed things might change. Ranma may be weak now, and in truth there was the possibility he would always be, but she didn't think so. She could feel the faint echo from his Jurai power when he was close and she thought it was getting stronger, but it was still hard to tell.

* * *

The ground was hard even with the blankets. Ukyo yawned quietly and glanced at her watch. It seemed time for her watch had come so there was little point in trying to go back to sleep. Ukyo grabbed her bag and took her position. She waved the pair back to where they had setup blankets. She yawned and said, "Go get some sleep. Its my turn." 

Shampoo shrugged and walked off. Ayeka got up and with a simple, "Goodnight Ukyo-san." followed after. 

Ukyo still didn't entirely understand all of what was going on, but then she was pretty sure no one else did either, except perhaps that Ayeka and she seemed uncertain as well. _Well Ranchan, I used to get jealous of all the times you rescued Akane and not me, so I guess I asked for this._ The thought failed to give any comfort. _I wonder what kind of world this is? The people seemed normal enough from what she could tell earlier. Well it is not as if I had that much waiting for me in Nerima. Well there was Konatsu. He was sweet if nothing else, but being stuck here meant not having to tell her father that she had failed and that had to be a good thing, right? Besides Ranchan is here, even if it seemed he had finally chosen and I was so sure that given his options I'd win._ Ukyo smirked and sighed. The last thought was a bitter one indeed. It figured if given three logical choices Ranma would find a fourth. He was annoying that way. 

Ukyo yawned as she saw Ranma coming up to take his watch. 

"My turn. Go get some rest.." 

"What are we going to do?" 

Ranma paused for a moment and then shrugged and answered, "I don't know. I suppose we shall have to learn about where we are and go from there." 

"You act like being kidnapped and taken to an alien planet is a normal part of your week." 

"Hey, given my skill at attracting weirdness, it is a normal part of my week, well year anyway." 

Ukyo's expression and tone became more serious. "So, what about us...?" 

Ranma gave a weary sigh. "What would you have me do?" He paused for a minute, not really expecting an answer and then continued, "I'm so very sorry Ukyo, but nothing has ever really changed in how I feel for you. I know I've told you many times. You are a precious friend that I don't want to lose, but that is all." He swallowed and wiped a tear from his cheek. "That is all." He pressed his lips together and tried to control his features. 

"Bastard! You damn bastard!" The words were quiet, yet cutting. She reached for her battle spatula but let it go. She then ran off to where her pallet was in the back of the cave away from the others. 

Ranma sighed. "Aye, perhaps I am." He hoped the others were still asleep. He really did not want company. His hopes would seem to have been in vain as Nabiki came into view. 

"Hey Saotome." 

"How much did you hear?" 

"Who me?" Ranma gave her an exasperated look and she replied, "almost all I think. You know you did the right thing." 

"Yes, but it still sucks." 

"Yes, it does. So what about my sister?" 

"What about her?" 

"Are you mad at her or?" 

"I think irritated is as close as anything. I'm never marrying her you know." 

"I know. Your marrying Ayeka right?" Nabiki asked as if to confirm something, but her voice seemed less certain. 

"You know I'm holding you to your original word." 

"Hey that was yesterday or, ah heck okay, whatever just tell me." 

Ranma smiled. "Does it matter so much?" It seemed he very much wanted an answer to that question himself. He continued, "If I can get married or at least engaged just for beating up a woman, then perhaps Ayeka and I are already married, or perhaps even more than that." 

"Your not making a lot of sense Saotome." 

"I do not think I will ever leave her side, nor do I think I will ever want to." He said this as a simple fact as if, to him, it was an obvious thing. 

"So, she is that perfect eh Saotome?" 

"Perfect?" Ranma tossed the word out as if testing it. "No, she is sometimes vain, a little obnoxious, occasionally stuck up and snooty. Not long ago she would have looked down on me as beneath her I think, and yet she is also beautiful, caring, kind, and patient. She has been through a lot. Someone she loved, more than she had ever loved anyone before, left her for another not long before I met her, yet she still saved me, and almost died doing it. Somehow, I remember what it felt like. It was as if she enfolded me in her very essence. It was indescribable. It was perfect. It was something I'll treasure always. So, no I don't think she is perfect, but then who is and what does it really matter?" 

"Oh, okay." 

"It is kind of fun to have the great Nabiki at a loss for words, but then I have been thinking of things for awhile, trying to find the answers. You still don't understand do you?" Ranma tilted his head one way as if listening for something. 

"What? Of course I understand." 

"No you don't." Nabiki grumbled, but waited for him to make his point. "There are many possibilities. Some are more likely than others. What if Akane had gotten over her tendency to anger and make snap irrational judgments? What if I stood up for myself from the beginning? What if our father's had not pushed so much? What if all the other fiancées never showed up, or what if I was given a true chance to choose. What if another had been picked or we never abandoned Ukyo? How about if I met Shampoo first in guy form?" 

"So, what is your point? Are you trying to say it is all fate?" 

"No, I'm saying it doesn't matter anymore. Many other roads were possible, but we are on this one, and so far I rather like this one." His smile grew as he said the last words. "Sure my fiancée just got kidnapped, if that is what we are, but I'm used to that. At least this time I've managed to avoid mallets, spatulas, and bombori and even had some fun times I want to remember for a change." 

Nabiki yawned. It seemed a little forced. "Well, I'm going to get a bit more sleep. See you in the morning." 

"Goodnight Nabiki." 

Ranma continued to listen intently. It was hard to tell, but he was pretty sure they all heard most of that. He had thought that most of them were coming to grips with the idea that he might not choose them before the Akane incident, but it was really hard to tell. It had been almost two years after all. Nabiki was the surprise. Had he not met Ayeka, well who knows where life would have led, although he suspected it wouldn't have been here. 

Author's Notes: This is a long chapter and took awhile to write. I try to avoid creating just another slight variation on the cannon arc or plots, but it can be challenging to keep things interesting. Outside ideas are welcomed. I wouldn't say that Ranma's fiancées problems are solved, but there is no one pushing them there and they have been in this game a long time. The next chapter will likely focus more on developing the story of the planet and how our heroes will fit in, or not. We might even find out what happened to Kuno. 

I think I'll work on Kitten's Hope next. Let me know what you think of this. I did make some changes based on comments received, so the reviews do matter.

* * *

2005-08-04 


End file.
